Sentimientos Ocultos
by FnadProductions
Summary: Sasuke ha hecho un desastre en la aldea que hace que Sakura lo odie y quiera venganza. Pero... ¿que pasara cuando lo vuelva a ver? ¿Seguira teniendo odio por el? One-shot.


**Hola Hola a todos :D**

**Este es mi primer escrito "descente" -si asi se le puede decir xD- que he subido a Fanfiction. Es un one-shot que escribi para una tarea escolar, ya que me pidieron algun cuento y decidi hacerlo de mi OTP: SasuSaku.**

**Soy novata aun, asi que por favor tengan compasion y no sean tan duras conmigo T^T Denle una oportunidad ;)**

**¡Espero les guste! Espero sus reviews. Saludos.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Peeeero... la historia si es mia ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>"Sentimientos Ocultos"<strong>

**Sakura POV.**

Hace unos días empecé a recordar. Recordé el día en que lo volví a ver después de un gran tiempo e hizo un desastre en la aldea.

_- _Flashback -

_Estábamos los dos parados, uno en frente del otro..._

_-... mira a tu alrededor...-_

_Ese hombre había hecho algo que acabo con mi paciencia..._

_-... ¿lo ves?...-_

_Ese hombre estaba acabando con mi paciencia y con el poco amor que le tenía..._

_-... ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora, eh, Sakura?...- _

_Sentía un odio profundo dentro de mí. Lo único que quería hacer, era vengarme de... Sasuke..._

_-... odio... ¡eso es lo que siento ahora! ¡Odio por ti y por todas las cosas que has hecho!-_

_En ese momento empecé a llorar, mas no me sentia del todo triste, era furia y odio lo que representaban mis lagrimas. Y el, me miro sin expresión alguna._

_-Sakura... tú no sabes odiarme-_

_Era verdad, aun no sabia odiarlo. Yo antes lo amaba, pero, despues de sus acciones, queria matarlo. _

_Y yo seguía preguntándome ¿Dónde está el Sasuke que quería amigos? ¿Dónde está el Sasuke que protegía a los que quería? ¿Dónde está el Sasuke al que yo quería tanto?_

_¡Claro! No estaba, mas sin embargo lo seguía queriendo, un poco..._

- Fin Flashback -

... Ese día lo llevo presente y aun tengo la intención de buscarlo y vengarme de él, vengar a la aldea entera y vengarme a mí misma.

-¡Sakura-chan!- se oyó mi amigo y compañero de equipo Naruto, corriendo hacia mí. -¿estás lista para entrenar?-

De un salto, me limpie la ropa un poco sucia de tierra del suelo y con una sonrisa afirme.

-Muy bien Sakura-chan, no me des con tanta fuerza pues ya se que tus puñetazos son muy fuertes como para lastimarme. – me decía un poco nervioso.

-De acuerdo, Naruto.- le dije entre risas. Me dio un poco de gracia el aspecto que tuvo después de decirme eso. Estaba claro que no lo quería golpear fuerte pero el casi rezaba por que no le pasara nada.

Naruto corrió un poco lejos, aun que no tanto pues aun lo veía. Después se estiro un poco, respiro hondo y espero.

Yo, me estire, prepare mi chakra, ajuste mi guante y agarre tanta fuerza como pude para correr.

-¡¿Listo Naruto? – grite esperando me oyera y estuviera listo para comenzar- ¡Allá voy!-

Corrí con mucha velocidad, o la velocidad que pude alcanzar, mientras preparaba mi puño para dar un pequeño golpe a Naruto. No aumente mi chakra ni mucho menos mi fuerza, sino el final sería desastroso.

"_Sakura... tú no sabes odiarme"_

Abrí los ojos impactada, esa voz... ¡esa voz es la de Sasuke dentro de mi cabeza! Pero aun no acababa mi sorpresa, veía a Sasuke enfrente de mí.

Me enfurecí, quise darle con todas mis fuerzas. Lo golpee en la mejilla dando el mejor puñetazo de mi vida, o en este caso el peor.

-¡Aaaah!- grito Naruto cuando salia volando y dejaba un rastro de sangre. Corrí hacia el enseguida, estaba temblando del miedo y vi a mi amigo inconsciente.

-Na... ¡Naruto!- grite intentando despertarlo pero nada.

Estaba nerviosa y temblando, tenía miedo. Había golpeado a Naruto y estaba alucinando a Sasuke.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- grite pero no estaba ahí. Me desespere, no sabía qué hacer. Naruto seguía sangrando, y temblaba, por eso me alarme.

Después de unos segundos, despertó lentamente y eso hizo que me calmara.

-¡Naruto!... ¡¿Naruto, estas bien?- le dije tratando de que me escuchara y a la vez me respondiera.

-Sa...Sakura-ch...Chan...- dijo lentamente, con dificultad para poder responderme. No podía hablar ya que yo le había golpeado fuerte en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su boca estuviera dañada gravemente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Debo llevarte con Kakashi o a la aldea!- le dije mientras lo cargaba en mi espalda. Yo, estaba agotada, mi chakra se aumento automáticamente cuando di ese golpe, dejándome sin fuerza ni nada. Pero aun así, lo cargue y corrí hacia algún lugar en donde pudieran ayudar a Naruto.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei!- grite sin parar, tratando de que aun que sea, de algún lugar saliera para ayudarme.

¡Era mi culpa! ¡Era mi culpa que Naruto ahora, estuviera en esta condición! Y también era mi culpa todo lo que alucine... ¿cómo debía evitarlo? ¿Como hubiera hecho yo para evitarlo? De todas maneras... esta hecho. Debo llevar a Naruto con Kakashi y espero no alucinar nuevamente.

Después de haber recorrido una gran distancia, encontré a Kakashi quien vio a Naruto herido y lo cargo él para luego ir a la aldea.

-Sakura... ¿no vienes?-

-n...no Kakashi-sensei. Prefiero quedarme aquí a entrenar un rato mas... pero, enseguida iré a la aldea.-

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado.-me dijo para alejarse rápidamente.

Estaba oscureciendo poco a poco, y quedarme tan tarde me daba miedo. De repente, pensé en la posibilidad de... de encontrarlo aquí, justo aquí.

Pero ¡claro! Si lo veo... un día de estos me enfureceré mas, y lo golpeare más fuerte que a Naruto, aun que esto último, no fue intencional. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el hombre que más daño me ha hecho... y claro, una tonta seré, pero tengo que admitir que... que lo sigo... queriendo.

Empecé con mi entrenamiento y aumente mi chakra ¡para un golpe tremendo!

-Sakura...-dijo una voz fría pero a la vez seductora.

Quede impactada, ese alguien estaba detrás de mí. Me asuste pensando que era un ninja que iba a atacarme.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dije nerviosa y tartamudeando.

-¡Ja! Increíble que no reconozcas mi voz Sakura...-

Voltee y en ese instante no pude moverme de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Sa...Sa...Sasuke...-

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Sakura.- me dijo un poco enfadado.

¿Enfadado? ¿Y por qué? Yo debía ser la enfadada por lo que sucedió hace tiempo. Da igual, este es mi momento de atacar.

-Lo paga...- no pude completar mi oración, un ninja, con vestimenta negra y pelo negro, muy pareció a Sasuke, nos ataco.

-¿¡Eh¡?- dijo Sasuke volteando hacia atrás. De momento quedo perplejo y se hizo una cara de odio y mucho enojo. – ¡Tu!

Me quede parada, viendo al misterioso hombre y a Sasuke totalmente enfurecido. Aquel hombre desconocido se veía relajado, con una sonrisa macabra.

Notaba el parecido, se veía a kilómetros, pero ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Debería huir?

-¡Ja! Sasuke... siempre tan inmaduro...- dijo cortante aquel hombre. Y por la mueca de Sasuke, no le cayó bien lo que acababa de decir.

-¿¡Que quieres, Itachi!-

"Itachi"...

Quede sorprendida, ¡era el hermano mayor de Sasuke! Con razón tanto parecido, y ... tanto odio.

-Acabar contigo de una vez- dijo sin más ni menos. Empezó a correr hacia nosotros y yo no sabía q hacer.

Itachi me vio y paro unos metros.

-¡Ja! ¿Eso usaras contra mí? -rio- Vaya Vaya hermanito... ¿deseas exponer a linda muchachita?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Me sonroje y vi como Sasuke también lo hacía.

-¡Ya verás! ¡No juegues conmigo!- decía un poco rojo.

Sasuke me empujo a un lado, alejándome de ellos dos. Sasuke corrió hacia Itachi y empezaron a pelear.

Vi como lastimaban a Sasuke, y al intentar atacar a Itachi recibió un golpe en las costillas que lo dejo sin energía. Pensé que eso me alegraría, pero al contrario, sentí como si me hubieran golpeado a mí y empecé a llorar. Me dolía verlo así y no pude aguantar más.

-Sasuke... eres muy débil- dijo Itachi sonriendo victorioso.

-Hnn...-gruño Sasuke de dolor.- no... te lo creas...- dijo cortante por el golpe.

-¡Ríndete hermanito!- dijo preparandose para el acto final.

No... ¡no iba a dejarlo así!

-¡Basta!- dije interponiéndome.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos y mas Sasuke, quien me vio llorar por el e impedir que lo lastimaran.

-¡¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?- dije entre lagrimas

-Sa...Sakura...- dijo completamente perplejo.

Itachi se fue sigilosamente y apenas pude escuchar "pronto nos veremos, Sasuke". Yo quede parada sin mirar a Sasuke y el se levanto.

-Sakura...- dijo un poco frio.

Después me abrazo fuertemente. Yo seguía llorando y lo abraza fuertemente, para que no se fuera.

-...gracias- me dijo con un tono de voz diferente, no era frio, era acogedor.

-Sa...Sasuke...-

No pensé decírselo, pero... ¡no podía aguantar más! Lo tenía enfrente y debía hacerlo.

-Yo... yo... te amo...- dije titubeando y mirándolo a los ojos. Yo seguía llorando, un momento totalmente diferente a los otros, sin peleas ni odio.

El sonrió de medio lado, su clásica sonrisa, y me miro, se acerco lentamente hacia mi tomando mi barbilla entre su mano...

... y me beso.

El mejor beso, un beso que reflejaba amor. El me amaba... ¡El me amaba!

-Yo también te amo Sakura...- y me dio una hermosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hace mucho no veia. Una sonrisa que transmitia amor y felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero les haya agradado, espero sus reviews. Recuerden que para mi, como novata, es muy importante saber lo que piensan sobre mi escrito.<strong>

**Luego traere mas escritos, mas "descentes" XD, espero los lean :D**

**En fin, cuidense, espero se encuentren bien. Un gustazo conocerlos, y espero leerlos en los reviews ^w^**

**Saludos!**

**Fnad.**


End file.
